He's come back
by Mantequilla Voladora
Summary: Después de diez años, Danny volvió.


Tom seguía recordando aquel día como si fuese ayer. Todavía sentía ese molesto nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, y unas lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas. Sonrió al ver a su hijo tratando de escalar el árbol donde tantas veces se habían subido Danny y él cuando eran jóvenes.

–¡Danni, cuidado! –corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño y lo alzó, sollozando porque se había resbalado tratando de subir el árbol.

Al rato el pequeño siguió jugando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se llamaba Daniel, igual que ese chico del cual se había enamorado.

¿Enamorado? ¿De un chico? Sí. Ni él mismo se lo podía creer. Él era un chico, le gustaban las chicas. Era obvio. Pero comenzó a sentirse raro todo el tiempo junto a Dan. Un tiempo antes del "beso" que habían compartido hace diez años en su casa.

¿Pero no era sólo cariño, como le había dicho, lo que sentía? No podía ser amor, eso no podía ser. ¿Pero sintió alguna vez mariposas, hormigas, abejas y todo un zoológico en el estómago antes? No. ¿Había sentido ese calor abrasador cada vez que Danny lo tocaba, con alguien más? Nunca. Se trató de convencer a sí mismo que era sólo cariño, un cariño que podía tener con cualquier otro amigo. Pero no, no era un cariño común. Era especial. Danny en sí era especial. Esbozó una sonrisa. Hace tiempo había escuchado a un amigo en común que tenían, Dougie, decir que "creí que era idiota hasta que conocí a Danny". Tal vez Dougie era feliz ahora con Lara. Él también había sufrido mucho por amor.

Contemplaba al pequeño correr por el parque, cuando divisó a una figura alta, delgada y con el pelo rizoso. Al principio no creyó que fuera cierto, le habían pasado cosas similares desde hace diez años. Pero esta no era una alucinación.

Era _él_.

Pudo ver como la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cara. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, pero sin perder ese toque aniñado y angelical que siempre había tenido. Llevaba la mirada fija en el piso con cada paso que daba. De pronto, la subió. Sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal. Y sonrió. Su enorme sonrisa con dientes levemente chuecos que Tom tanto había extrañado estaba frente a él. Pero se veía cansado, triste. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Danny era la persona más alegre que conoció jamás. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, con paso lento.

Entonces Tom se levantó de la banca y corrió hacia Dan con los brazos extendidos. Se refugió en su cuello, y nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro.

–Danny…

Danny le acariciaba la espalda, mientras sentía como se le humedecía la camiseta.

–shh… tranquilo Tom, estoy aquí, volví por ti…

–¡Papi! Suéltalo… ¡No! – Daniel había corrido para interponerse entre Tom y Danny.

–¿Dijo… papi? – Danny abrió un poco los ojos.

–Sí, _mi papi_.

–Daniel, por favor…

–Espera, ¿_Daniel_? –Dan abrió también la boca. Parecía bastante sobreactuado.

–Emm… sí… –Tom parecía avergonzado. – Daniel, cariño, él es Danny, un amigo.

–No… él es malo; papá está llorando por su culpa…

–No, hijo, ve a jugar. No te preocupes, anda.

El chiquillo miró por última vez a su padre y a aquel extraño. Corrió de vuelta al parque, dudoso.

–Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Por favor? – Sonrió inocentemente. Como si eso pudiera arreglarlo todo. Bueno, pero para Tom era así. Tantos años juntos no habían sido en vano, Danny siempre había podido convencerlo.

–¿Aquí? ¿O tendré que esperar diez años más? –Las sonrisas se esfumaron. No era la intención de Tom hacerlo sentir mal, pero la tristeza y la rabia debían salir antes de que explotase.

–Eh… ¿Quieres venir hoy a mi departamento? Está en ese edificio, a dos cuadras de aquí. Es la habitación 363. –Apuntó hacia el edificio más alto y miró a los ojos a Tom para saber si es que le daría un sí por respuesta.

–He estado trabajando toda la semana, llegando muy tarde a casa y sin tiempo para Giovanna. ¿Es tan privado que no me lo puedes decir aquí? –Danny hizo una mueca.

Quería a Tom en su habitación. Quería besarlo y borrar todo recuerdo que le pudiese herir. Quería entregarle lo que siempre le había pertenecido. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tom cuando ya era tarde. Le habían dicho que se veía feliz, que se casaría muy pronto con el amor de su vida. ¿Pero no era él el amor de su vida? Tal vez Tom nunca lo vio como más que un amigo.

Todo aquello era su culpa. Negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad siquiera de ser gay. De amar a otro hombre. Dios, había sido muy difícil admitirlo. Pero había regresado para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si es que también Tom sentía lo mismo.

Siempre hay esperanza.

–Por favor Tom. He estado diez años fuera, ¿no? He regresado por ti. Por favor…

¿Cómo sería capaz de decirle que no? A la mierda todo, Danny había regresado. Por él.

–Está bien, Danny. Espero que sea realmente importante. –Tom tuvo que poner a disposición toda la fuerza de voluntad obtenida a lo largo de los años para no lanzarse sobre él y besarle en ese mismo instante.

Entonces llegó ese silencio incómodo que se genera cuando no veías a una persona hace mucho tiempo y no tenías idea de qué hablarle. ¿Qué le podría decir?

–Así que es tu hijo… –_No, Danny, si es el hijo del vecino_. Tom desvió su mirada al pequeño que corría de aquí para allá y que de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo para ver que ocurría con su padre. Danny pudo ver como esa sonrisa que tanto amaba se extendía por su rostro, enseñando ese hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

–Sí, Danny, es mi hijo-

–Y se llama Daniel. Igual que yo. –Danny dirigió su mirada a Tom a tiempo para que ver ese inequívoco rubor en sus mejillas. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo interrumpido.

–Danny yo… –¿cómo decirlo sin que sonara raro? "Es que estoy tan enamorado de ti y jamás te pude sacar de mi cabeza y por eso le he puesto tu nombre al pequeño". No, esa no era una buena idea. –emm… teechabamuchodemenos y… y no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor.

–Yo también, Tom. No tengo palabras para decírtelo. Ni tampoco disculpas para todo este tiempo. –Danny bajó la cabeza sintiendo unos leves golpecitos en los párpados. –Las palabras nunca me vinieron bien. Ni nada, en realidad.

Tom soltó una leve carcajada y Danny lo miró con esa sonrisilla de lado que tanto le gustaba a Tom. No había cambiado mucho. Tal vez estaba un poco más delgado, tenía el pelo más oscuro. Pero sus ojos seguían teniendo ese color chocolate con aquel brillo especial.

Que quizá sólo tenía cuando miraba a Danny.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tom y la acarició. Tom se coloró como lo hacía hace tantos años cuando Danny lo tocaba. Algo se le atascó en la garganta.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Agachó la cabeza a tiempo; Danny se había acercado mucho a su rostro.

–Aquí no, Danny… No puedo –lo miró a los ojos y puso una cara de disculpa, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción. Su hijo estaba ahí, ¿qué le diría si le veía besándose con aquel extraño? –Llevaré a Daniel con Joanna, para así pasarme por tu departamento… ¿Quieres pasar por el nuestro primero? –Había dicho _nuestro_. De él y de su esposa. Del pequeño.

No podía romper una familia, esos no eran sus principios.

Y comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Por qué había regresado? Tom tenía una familia, una esposa, un hijo. Querría tener más, seguro. Algo que él no le podría dar. Se veía feliz, aunque cuando lo vio tenía unos surcos por las mejillas…

_Venga, debe tener otras preocupaciones antes que andar pensando en mí._

–Sí, Tom, claro que quiero –¡_pero, joder! ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Romperte en mil pedazos cuando veas sus fotos con la tal Giovanna? ¿Siendo _feliz_?_

Tom sonrió y contestó con un 'genial'. Y le tomó de la mano, como cuando debían cruzar las calles para llegar a la escuela. Pero esos eran tiempos diferentes, con ese cariño genuino. Ahora estaba ese sentimiento que podía mover montañas si es que se quisiera utilizar. Demostrar. Liberarse.

–L-lo siento, Danny –soltó su mano y se dio media vuelta para buscar a Danni. Danni Fletcher.

–Daniel, ven, vamos donde Joanna, te dejaré un tiempo con ella… –Y agregó en un susurro– y podrás comer todos los dulces que quieras hasta que te pase a buscar.

El pequeño no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a los brazos de su padre. La tía Joanna lo llenaba de pintalabios, pero lo dejaba ver monitos en la tele hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Caminaron a casa mientras Daniel hablaba para rellenar el incómodo silencio que nuevamente se había creado. Ambos miraban hacia cualquier parte menos a ellos mismos.

Tom estaba ansioso. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir: Danny había tratado de besarlo y, si se encontraban solos, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Algo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo.

Claro que pensaba que nunca ocurriría, Danny era alguien para él inalcanzable e imposible.

–¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con tía Joanna? ¿Tú dónde vas? –podía ser un crío, pero entendía las cosas. Se iría con aquel señor que le había hecho llorar.

–Voy a salir un rato con Danny, cariño.

–Pero él es malo. Hizo llorar a papá –Daniel mostraba una gran preocupación en el rostro, tenía miedo de que algo le hiciera el tal Danny.

–No te preocupes, hijo, volveré pronto, ¿vale? Gracias de nuevo, Joanna, de verdad.

Se despidieron y salieron. Tom sacó las llaves del departamento suyo e invitó a Danny a entrar.

Miró hacia todos lados, curioseando por todas partes. Juguetes por todos lados, los comics de antaño de Tom en un estante lleno de libros, nada que no se esperara.

–¿Quieres algo? ¿Bebida, cerveza? –Danny parpadeó varias veces hasta que su mente procesó lo que Tom dijo. No era precisamente cerveza lo que quería.

–Te quiero a ti –dijo sin más. Se acercó lentamente mientras Tom se coloreaba a más no poder. Le había oído decir eso a las chicas (a todas), pero nunca con aquella intensidad.

Cerró los ojos mientras Danny ponía sus grandes manos en la mejilla y en la cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Danny presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Lenta y apasionadamente sintió tocar el cielo. Enredó sus dedos en el rizoso pelo de Danny mientras él ponía sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola. Soltó un suspiro por la nariz cuando Danny introdujo la lengua en su boca. Danny lo tenía sujeto por la cintura, sino sus rodillas abrían cedido ya.

El sonido del móvil de Tom los sacó de ese mundo de ensueño.

Se sobresaltaron y Tom respiró profundo antes de coger el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –fuese quien fuese merecía el infierno.

–_¡Tom! Necesito que vengas por mí al centro, he comprado muchas cosas y no puedo llevarlas todas yo… ¿Por favor?_–Era Giovanna. Joder, cierto que tenía esposa…

–Claro Gio, estaré ahí pronto.

–_Gracias amor _–oh. Cómo… cómo le iba a decir a Gio que… que él y Danny… que Danny y él…

–Te esperaré en el departamento, ¿vale? –Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Danny ya se había ido.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras se frotaba la cara tratando de espabilarse. Fue al baño, se mojó la cara, buscó las llaves del coche y tomó el móvil. Llamó a Joanna para decirle que iría a buscar a Gio.

Se subió al coche y trató de estar neutro. Recogió a Giovanna, ella habló todo el camino y él se dedicó a asentir y tratar de parecer interesado.

Se sentía como un adolescente cuando sabe que perderá su virginidad. Aunque algo así iba a pasar, ¿no? Nunca había estado con ningún hombre. Ni con ninguna chica que le hiciera parecer jalea al más mínimo contacto.

Llegaron a casa, Giovanna con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Tom no se encontraba bien, estaba desconcentrado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaba a babear.

–Gio, James me ha invitado a su casa esta noche, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? –_claro, ahora decidle también que irás en un dragón y ella seguirá creyéndoselo_.

–Claro, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres ir? Estás bastante extraño y distraído…

–No… no te preocupes, cielo –Tom se sentía bastante culpable diciéndole así. –Iré a buscar a Daniel, ¿sí?

Salió rápidamente antes de que Gio se diera cuenta de que estaba que explotaba de los nervios.

–Gracias Joanna, eres una gran amiga.

–No hay de qué, Tom, para somos amigos, ¿no? –_Bueno, tengo un amigo que está pensando en violarme en este mismo instante…_

–Sí –le dedicó una sonrisa forzada- Nos vemos, adiós.

–Papi, ¿estás bien? –_genial, Tom, hasta tu hijo se ha dado cuenta._

–Sí Dan, estoy bien. Saldré pronto y llegaré muy tarde así que no me esperes despierto, ¿bueno?

Daniel puso morritos pero asintió y le cogió la mano a su padre.

_Dong._ El reloj de la sala daban las nueve. No habían acordado una hora concreta, pero a Tom le venía bien.

Se sentía pésimo por mentirle a Gio. Por engañarla. _Con_ _un tío._

–Adiós Gio –le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

–Adiós Tom… Espero que te vaya bien con quien sea que te vas a encontrar. –No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Ya lo sabía. Seguramente creía que se iba a ver con una amante. Su voz se había quebrado al final de la frase, como cuando comenzaba a llorar.

Gracias a Dios Daniel ya estaba durmiendo.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y se restregó los ojos. Al fin y al cabo le había jurado fidelidad hasta la muerte, ¿no? Pero era un paso que debía dar… Que estaba esperando dar hace tanto tiempo.

A cada paso que daba se sentía más y más nervioso. Nervioso no, cagado. Cagado de miedo.

Entró en el edificio azul pálido. Encontró con la mirada el ascensor, se acercó y pulsó el piso 3. _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala, eso es Tom… _El ascensor se detuvo con un chirrido. Ahí estaba, si desviabas la mirada hacia la izquierda, veías la habitación 363. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía algo mareado. Se apoyó en la pared, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

_Toc, toc, toc. _El ruido sonó en todo el piso.

La puerta se abrió.

–Pensé que no vendrías… –Danny sonaba algo sorprendido. Tenía esa sonrisa gigantesca impresa en la cara que deslumbraba a cualquiera.

Bueno, quizá solo a Tom.

–Me dijiste que era importante, ¿no?

–Sí… Ven, entra.

Tom pasó y se quitó la chaqueta. Danny la tomó de su mano e involuntariamente la acercó a su nariz. Seguía oliendo igual que antaño, pero con un toque más… varonil.

Tom se dio vuelta para decirle no sé qué a Danny, y lo vio cerrando los ojos con la chaqueta aún cerca de su nariz. Se relamió los labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

–¿Qué es lo tan importante que me tenías que decir, Danny? –se sobresaltó y vio a un Tom con una ceja alzada y los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo había pillado.

–Yo… –apartó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa. _Vamos Danny, puedes manejar esto._ –¿Quieres sentarte?

Tom se acercó al sofá y se sentó.

–¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa unos días antes de irme? –Tom asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Te dije algo así como que no podía seguir viviendo aquí, con todos los recuerdos de papá … y después de que te di mis explicaciones… me incliné y… te besé.

_–__Pero Danny, no te puedes ir, tienes una vida aquí, me tienes a mí…__–__pequeños sollozos se escapaban de la boca de Tom._

_–__Tom, debo irme, podré empezar una vida allá __–__una lágrima se había desbordado de los párpados de Tom. __–__Estaré bien, y tú también._

_Danny se inclinó y secó con un dedo aquella solitaria lágrima._

_–__Te cuidarás, ¿vale? Podrás tener una banda si quieres, serás famoso, tendrás muchas fans… y cuando menos lo esperes apareceré yo, me mirarás y te preguntaré "¿me recuerdas? Soy Danny, éramos mejores amigos cuando pequeños"._

_Tom lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Danny sonrió también y vio como Tom cerraba los ojos. ¿Sería solo un beso, no? De amigos que se despiden…_

_Se acercó al rostro de Tom y cerró los ojos. Era sólo un poco de presión, pero era más de lo que el rubio podía pedir._

Tom sintió un escalofrío. Lloró toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

–Claro que lo recuerdo, Dan, casi muero por deshidratarme por los ojos –otra vez el despecho se volvió a apoderar de él. Sus ojos se aguaron y Danny apartó la vista.

–Después de varios años me dije que yo no iba dándole besitos a todos mis amigos. Sólo a ti. Porque eras muy especial para mí. Lo sigues siendo. Y luego varios años más para decidirme a venir aquí. No sabes cuánto me costó reconocerme a mí mismo que… me gustaba un tío. No. Gustaba no. Enamorado. Enamorado de un tío. Mi mejor amigo. Típica novela adolescente. Pero el punto era… los dos somos chicos, y eso traía que yo era gay –_vamos Danny sé fuerte._ – Pensaba en cómo nunca fue suficiente lo que yo hacía para papá y… ahora con esto dolía aún más. Sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver, quizá estuviese muerto pero… duele aún.

Se sentó al lado de Tom, cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo.

–¿Has… has dicho… enamorado… de mí?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Danny sonrió.

–Desde aquel día que chocamos nuestras cabezas bajo ese gran árbol. Sólo que no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

Sintió como algo se desconectaba dentro de su cerebro. Como ese extraño zoológico hacía una fiesta en su estómago y como el corazón amenazaba con salirse disparado de su lugar.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios hicieron presión con los del otro. Los dedos de Tom se enredaron en aquel rizoso pelo que siempre le había gustado, mientras las manos de Danny se aferraban a su cintura, con miedo a que le dijera que no, que sólo fuera un sueño cruel para cuando se despertase.

Y así Danny le entregó a Tom lo que siempre le había pertenecido. Su corazón, su mente, su alma. Su cuerpo. Y lo mismo hizo Tom con Danny. El amor que sentían por el otro salía por sus poros y llenaba la habitación. Al igual que los jadeos y suspiros.

Si pones atención justo en este instante, escucharás como Danny dice 'te amo Tom' y Tom después de pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos, responde con un feliz, contento y ahogado 'te amo también, Danny'.


End file.
